


Those Left Behind

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: The Summer of Moving On [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Season 2, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One does not simply ignore Lydia Martin. Unless you're Jackson Whittemore, but that doesn't mean she can't move on with her life and make sure Danny moves on too. That's what friends do, or so she's heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit, Teen Wolf. I didn't mean to write this, but I had a bunny begging me to figure out how the threesome dynamic would work with Danny/Lydia/Stiles. Obviously, parts would be platonic/romantic and non-sexual (i.e. Danny/Lydia), but from what we have thus far, I'd say neither of them would be satisfied very long without that part. Hence, Stiles, who is gonna be kinda confused by Danny/Lydia. It should be a fun adventure, if I get that far.
> 
> But for now, we have Danny and Lydia dealing with the summer after season 2 and their relationships with Jackson. This is gonna get Jossed so fast once June comes around, but you know, that's what the canon divergence tag is for~ Also, the series name is subject to change because it sucks right now.

Lydia walked towards the lacrosse field with purpose. She stopped in front of the bleachers, eyes roaming over the players, clearly searching for someone. She frowned when she didn't find Jackson, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion before she put on a charming smile and strode over to lacrosse bench.

“Coach, may I borrow Danny for a moment?” she asked ever so politely then adding something before Finstock could rebuff her. “It's for a project for an AP class we share next year, and I'd really like to start it soon.”

Coach frowned. “Right,” he muttered, and Lydia knew she won when he turned to the field. “Danny! Get over here!”

Lydia hid a wince at Finstock's volume as Danny jogged over, his goalie lacrosse stick in hand. “Yes, Coach?” Danny asked, eying Lydia with suspicion.

“Martin has AP class crap to talk to you about,” Finstock replied before turning back to the field again. “Bilinski! Take Danny's stick. You're in goal.”

Lydia grabbed Danny's arm, making him drop his goalie stick. “Come on, we need to talk,” she demanded, dragging him away just as Stiles arrived with a confused look.

Once Lydia had stopped behind the bleachers and out of earshot of Coach and the team, Danny snatched his arm back with a frown. “Lydia, what's your deal? I know for a fact you finished any AP work for next year a few days after getting the assignment,” Danny stated, crossing his arms. “What's so important that you had to drag me out of our first summer practice?”

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him, tilting her head with a look that clearly said she thought he was stupid. “Danny, think about it.”

Danny opened his mouth again before snapping it shut again when recognition fell over his features. “Right,” he murmured. “It's June 15th.”

Lydia's face soften a little. “Yeah,” she said quietly, looking down at her expensive, strappy heels. “He's not coming back, is he?”

He shook his head. “I think I have confirmation on that...”

“What?” Lydia asked, her head snapped up. “Did he actually contact you? When he didn't say a _word_ to me?”

Danny winced. “No, of course not, Lydia,” he answered, a little bitterly. “Why would he tell his best friend anything? No, he told Coach he wouldn't be coming back. I overheard Coach shouting on his phone before practice.”

Lydia stayed quiet for a long moment. “Then we're both in the same place right now,” she surmised. “Dumped by Jackson Whittemore. Seems he doesn't _need_ his girlfriend or his best friend, wherever the hell he's hiding. Guess we were dead weight then, huh?”

“Lydia...”

“Don't,” she interrupted. “If you're going to placate me with something like, 'oh, Lydia, he never thought that about us,' I will go grab a lacrosse stick and smack you with it.”

Danny sighed, glancing back at the field. “Let me get changed. We can head to your place and watch The Notebook.”

Lydia bit back a smile. “What did I say about placating, Mahealani?” she murmured.

“I'm not placating with words. I'm placating with Ryan Gosling,” Danny answered easily. 

She rolled her eyes fondly, giving Danny a little shove. “You stink,” she said with a nose crinkle. “I'll be waiting for you on the bleachers.

With that, she turned on her heel and headed back to the bleachers. She climbed up about midway before sitting down, tucking the skirt of her dark green sundress patterned with sunflowers. Lydia watched the practice without much interest, but she did notice a lack of one Scott McCall. 

Isaac seemed to be missing as well, but with Jackson out of the picture, she could care less about the inner workings of werewolf interactions or pack politics. As long as Peter Hale stayed the hell away from her, Lydia would have nothing to do with any of them. She'd had enough werewolf shenanigans to last a lifetime, and that was long before she figured out that was what her friends had been hiding from her.

With her thoughts on her so called friends, she looked over to Stiles in goal. Lydia wasn't quite sure what to make of him at this point. He cared about her; she knew that much. It wasn't just some crush anymore, because who would still have a crush on Lydia Martin after years of the cold shoulder? Or, the nail in the coffin, standing nearby when she and Jackson essentially proclaimed undying love to each other.

Lydia almost snorted at the thought. _That proclamation didn't last long_ , she thought bitterly. _Maybe I would have been better off ignoring everything like Stiles had been trying do..._

Not that she could seriously entertain that thought, not when she knew had she not shown up when she did, Jackson could have killed more people and died himself. While she acted cold, Lydia knew she couldn't have had that on her conscience. 

She shook those thoughts from her head, and Lydia noticed Stiles was staring at her. She quirked an eyebrow at his stare, and he attempted to give her a wave, only to be interrupted by a lacrosse ball to the face. Lydia winced as Stiles fell back into the goal.

“Bilinski! You don't catch the ball with your face!” Finstock shouted as Stiles slowly pushed himself off the ground as the team laughed.

“We should probably go before your presence gets Stiles a concussion,” Danny said as he approached the bleachers, his lacrosse bag slung over his shoulder.

Lydia rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over shoulder before tossing one more concerned look Stiles way. “We should get some ice cream. I think it's a good day for it,” she stated as she walked down the bleachers with ease. “I'll pick up some gelato from that shop on Pine Street, and you can go rent The Notebook. I hope you like blood orange.”

“Sure,” Danny replied as she walked away. “I'll meet you at your house.”

“Of course,” Lydia stated as she stopped and turned around for a moment with a thoughtful. “Thanks, Danny.”

She wanted to say more and to leave it that at the same time, but Lydia had an image to uphold, or at least, an image to rebuild after bouts of crazy left it in tatters. With that, she left the field, only sparing a short side glance to Stiles again. She was out of his sight, and he seemed to be playing better, like the game where he had made three goals and won them the championship. 

A small smile came to Lydia's lips that she didn't notice until she saw her reflection in the rear view mirror of her car. The smile fell, and as she left the school parking lot, she wondered when she had grown so fond of Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
